


Eyes over here

by Emptyspace31



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyspace31/pseuds/Emptyspace31
Summary: Sukai's thoughts have been more focused on someone rather than practise
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 14





	Eyes over here

Sukai’s mind had been completely overtaken with thoughts about him. Thoughts like 

‘He’s so cute’ 

‘His smile is infectious’ 

‘His eyes are so pretty’ 

‘I want to hug him’ 

‘I want to kiss him’ 

‘I want him’ 

They were constant these thoughts, he couldn’t stop them. The problem now was that he could not stop staring, he couldn’t take his eyes off the smiling prince in front of him. 

With the thoughts, only Sukai knew. The staring, anyone could pick up on. 

“Sukai! Eyes over here” Their dance leader called out pointing to their large dance mirror. It was nearly 10pm and all 11 members had been practising in the studio for nearly 6 hours on top of being up early for shooting that morning. 

“Sorry” He muttered back 

“Don’t worry, we’re nearly done for the day, just one last time” 

Feeling a gentle pat on his right shoulder, Sukai turned around and he caught eyes with the Tibetan fox. 

“Okay everyone, ready?” 

As the last beat finished, every member was trying to catch their breath, their leader and pink haired friend on their hands and knees on the floor struggling the most. 

“Okay, we’re done for the day guys! I’m going to go and give the practise recording to the staffs. You were all great. See you in the morning” and with that their dance machine quickly left. One by one they all started to leave. 

Sukai has just packed all his stuff away into his bag and noticed there was still one person left in the practise room, his person of affection laying on the floor with his eyes closed. 

“Rurutan, don’t want to leave just yet?” he affectionately called out. 

Ruki not realising someone was still there quickly shot himself up, startled. 

“Sukai, sorry I though everyone had left” the pretty prince started “Anyway, why would I want to rush back when you and Ren have probably left more bugs in my room” Ruki pouted and crossed his arm. 

Sukai let out a chuckle “I am sorry Ruki but I love your reactions too much” 

Ruki Stood himself and brush himself off and started stepping closer to Sukai. 

“Hmmm, that’s not the only thing you love about me though, is it?” Ruki replied, a dangerous smirk on his face. 

Sukai could feel his heart racing fast, cheeks feeling hot. Ruki was now standing directly in front of him now, not leaving much distance between them. 

“Ruki I don’t follow” 

“I think you do” Ruki’s voice sounded amused “your heads’ been wandering and not focused on practise for a while now” 

Sukai’s palms started sweating, how obvious was he being? 

“well, not just your head, your eyes too” 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sukai could feel his anxiety rising and looked down at the floor to avoid the princes’ gaze. 

“You’ve been staring at me; I can feel your eyes on me all the time. What are you thinking when you look at me, Sukai?” Ruki was teasing him now, bringing his hand to Sukai’s chin, so he could look at his face. 

When Sukai caught Ruki’s sultry look, he felt something in him snap. He grabbed the others wrist and dragged him to the large practise mirror, pressing the elder's back against it. 

“This isn’t funny Ruki, you can’t toy with me like this” Sukai growled. Ruki’s smirk faltered after seeing the lust clouded eyes the other was wearing. 

Sukai grabbed both of Ruki’s wrists and pinned them to the mirror above him. All of Sukai’s senses and reasoning left him, it was now or never. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the others. 

Ruki’s lips were soft, Sukai’s heart beat was erratic but when he realised the others lips were still against his not responding, he panicked, stopping the awkward kiss and opened his eyes. Letting out a disappointed sigh against the pair of lips in front of his, he relaxed his grip around the prince’s wrists, releasing them. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinki-” 

To Sukai’s surprise, Ruki wrapped his arms around Sukai’s neck and initiated a new kiss on his own accord. 

Melting into kiss, Sukai placed his hands around the Ruki’s small waist. As as happy Sukai was with this kiss, he wanted more. He brushed his tongue against the elder's lips, prying them open. The other happy accepted, moaning into his mouth. 

Their bodies both pressed against each other, Ruki brought his hands up to Sukai’s head and slightly tugged on the others hair making the other groan slightly. Realising he need to breath, Sukai pulled away from the kiss panting. 

Seeing Ruki panting hard and looking at him through half lidded eyes, a fire lit up within Sukai. He brought his face to the crook of Ruki’s neck, his nose just ghosting the skin. The exotic jasmine scent from the prince’s perfume sent Sukai ‘s mind into a frenzy. 

“Fuck, Ruki” 

He started peppering soft kisses down the others jawline, before making his way back down the rest of the neck. Hearing Ruki’s soft moaning so close to his ear was music to Sukai, such noises coming out of his mouth was driving him insane and his lower body stared to harden. 

Sukai went back to attack the other boy's mouth again, pressing his right leg in between the other pair in front of him. Ruki wanted to feel more of Sukai, started to rub his groin against the others thigh placed between his own legs and knotted his fists in the others shirt. 

Just as Sukai started stroking the outside of Ruki’s thigh, the entrance door to the practise room swung open 

“Rukkun? Sukai? Are you guys still here? Sho said you both hadn’t gone back yet” 

Hearing the dance leaders voice, panic infiltrated both of the unaccounted-for boys, quickly breaking away from each other. 

“I was hoping the three of us could go back together- Ah, you are still here!” Ren exclaimed happily. 

“Sorry Ren, I was just going through some moves Sukai was struggling with” Ruki awkwardly answered, bring his hand up to scratch his head. 

“Aww, you're both working hard. All good now though?” 

“Yeah, all good now” 

Ren smiled at the last two members “Great! Well, shall we get going? We’ve got another early start tomorrow” 

Ruki and Sukai both nodded and took one last glance at each other before grabbing their stuff and heading out the studio. 

The walk back was filled with mindless chatter between the three of them, though two of them was still reeling in what had just happened in the studio. 

All back in their own rooms, Ruki showered and flopped onto his bed. Hearing beeping coming from his phone, he reached out to see who had messaged him. Feeling butterflies in his stomach when he saw who it was, Ruki opened the text 

‘Rurutan, would you mind giving me a private session again tomorrow night?’

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic for YEARS and you have read why. 
> 
> Also, I am somewhat drunk at the moment so I'm sorry for the grammar, story line and the fic in general...
> 
> I just wanted some Rukai ;-;


End file.
